1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing unit having a reserve function, and more particularly, it relates to an image processing unit having a function of storing image data in a memory and reading the image data from the memory for printing the same at a printing start time therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,864 discloses an apparatus having a plurality of paper feed trays capable of feeding papers on a platen respectively for copying originals set on each tray in accordance with copy data specified as to the set originals, and erasing the copy data for the originals when the copy operation is ended for copying originals set on the next tray in accordance with copy data for the originals set on the next tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,019 discloses an apparatus for accepting an interruption copy instructed during execution of reserved printing and interrupting the reserved printing if the reserved printing can be ended by a set end time therefor while interrupting the interruption copy and re-starting the reserved printing if a determination is made that the reserved printing cannot be ended by the set end time after starting of the interruption copy.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 4-31674 (1992) discloses an apparatus for specifying a reserved time by inputting a password having a time function thereby eliminating concentration to a specific time zone.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-75772 (1993) discloses a composite information processing unit for executing a plurality of types of information processing functions in the order of reservations.
In each of digital copying apparatuses which are now on the market, a general copy operation is interrupted when an interruption copy is instructed during the general copy operation, for preferentially accepting the interruption copy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,243 discloses an apparatus for operating an end time for a copy operation on the basis of the number of originals, the number of copies and a required time for the copy operation and displaying the remaining copy operation time.